


Be Mine Beloved

by LowLittleNobody



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, Gen, Injustice, Magic, Multi, Royalty, world at war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLittleNobody/pseuds/LowLittleNobody
Summary: Damian already had enough problems in this hopeless world, already caught between choosing his father or Superman's side of the war. Of course, the young Jon Kent manages to make all his issues look insignificant after kidnapping him!Warning:Some of the content is dubious consent. If you have a problem with that please do not read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad. Not much difference but you can check out the book cover I'm proud of....
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/193256279-be-mine-beloved

The world was going to hell and it was only just about time until it drove Damian crazy with it. Superman has changed, for the better or the worst depended on your views. Whether you liked how he governed over his territories with an iron fist showing no mercy for any criminal. No matter how big or small they all needed to punished the same. 'Humanity needs to be lead to the right path.' Damian remembers hearing him say. It was eerie how similar Superman sounded to his grandfather He's truly never been the same since Lois death. His father, on the other hand, has made himself clear as both Bruce Wayne and Batman how he looked down on Superman's actions. There were parts of the U.S that resisted Superman's regime, who felt the need to hold onto the laws keeping their fragile society together.

He had to choose a side. He wasn't allowed the luxury of being a neutral party. It wasn't in his nature to wait on the sidelines and do nothing either. The Insurgency or the Regime. One would think the most obvious choice would be to his father. He wasn't the naive child brainwashed by Ra's ideals as before, he has seen the benefits and good outcomes from his father's ideals yet he couldn't blind himself from the downfalls. Corruption and crime were unavoidable in any society. It was different when society was built to aid their growth. Politicians and druglords on the same side of the coin running the city in the background. Criminals like the Joker always going rampant with chaos and managing to avoid repercussions. Of course, enslaving people with fear and forcing them to abide by set rules with little voice of freedom without devastating consequences wasn't a brighter alternative. Those were the cards Damian was dealt. He didn't even feel ashamed disappearing to think over his options at least until the uneasiness in his heart disappeared. 

The world, his father, Superman, the Regime, the Insurgency, Damian was already near madness yet this person always ALWAYS managed to make those matters seem insignificant. Glass shattered at his feet and the servants around him cowered at his reaction not knowing what to do! "Superboy!" Damian forced himself to ignore the higher pitch in his voice. 

A few brave servants scrambled to him, in hopes of calming him down. They could only shout from across the room afraid to get caught by any of the dangerous glass flying around. They didn't have to worry long for the man Damian wanted to see was already at the door. One of the servants cried out in relief, "Your majesty!" and Damian snapped his head up.

"Dames, you're awak-," Jon was greeted with a beautiful porcelain vase to the face. The servants around them gasped at the art shattering against the Kryptonian. "Okay, I suspected you would be angry." He brushed off the few broken pieces of himself, not bothered by his guest's behaviour. Damian didn't heed to his words and continued to throw every object he could get his hands on until the beautiful room was ripped apart with every tangible object either smashed or torn. Jon turned to the servants not even bothering to dodge any of the missiles. "Could you please prepare another room, my friend is very emotional right now." The servants didn't need another excuse to escape the tyranny of Damian and rushed out as they received their King's permission.

"Dames, please calm down," Jon approached with a gentle smile.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Let's sit down and talk about this okay."

"Like hell, we will!"

Jon rushed behind Damian and grabbed his arm. It was so easy for Jon to subdue him with his strength alone. If he wanted to snap Damian in two it wouldn't prove to be a hard feat. "Beloved please," Damian froze at that word even allowed himself for a split second to melt into Jon's hold.

"Don't call me that!" Damian snapped away from Jon. "What did you do to me?!"

Jon breathed in and brushed his hair back, "It's a spell."

"You're involved with the magic world again?" Damian folded his arms.

"I never left, Dames."

"Reverse it now!"

"I can't!"

"Superboy!"

"I just go by Jon now; no need for a secret identity anymore."

"Jon!" His voice shrieked. Actually shrieked. Damian was used to manipulating his voice but on his natural tone, he's never managed such ranges.

Jon tucked a strand of hair behind and Damian felt the unusual brush of hair against his shoulders. "I'm going to just summarize," Jon sighed and avoided looking Damian in the eyes. "I- ," he breathed out and tried again, "I need a wife."

Damian's eyes furrowed at the Kryptonian. His teeth ground against each other as he spoke, "What does that have to do with me?" Jon turned his eyes to look Damian down from head to toe and back. He continued to hide behind his innocent facade. Damian's hands clenched into tight fists, "There are plenty of women in the world!"

"But I don't trust them, I don't love them," Jon's eyes went soft as they crossed over Damian, "not as I do with you."

"I'm a man!"

Jon bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, "You were a man, I changed that." Damian was well aware of that fact. The moment he woke up he felt like a stranger in his own skin. The sudden weight he felt on his chest with the addition of two soft lumps that fit snug in his hands. Everything felt bigger or more accurate to say he was smaller, his hands, his waist. When he looked into the mirror and saw a petite woman, reminiscent of his features but softer. Realizing that his body no longer was that of a man, he took the closest object and smashed the glass causing shards to fly around the room.

"Change me back!" Damian grabbed the Kryptonian by the collar and pulled him down to eye-level. His higher pitch didn't deter from the low threat in his voice.

"I told you, I can't." Jon released a tired breath, "Plus..." There was a small glint in the Kryptonians eyes looking down at Damian. He was already a freak giant towering at 6'3. Damian had already given up in his youth at ever outgrowing the boy when Jon entered puberty and shot up to a tree. He had been satisfied with his 6 feet (rounding off 5'9) but now he has shrunken a couple of inches in this female form and Jon loomed over him even more than before. Height difference never stopped Damian from kicking someone's ass especially Jon's.

"Spit it out!"

"What if I don't want to?" Jon's face darkened with a dangerous smile playing on his lips. He stepped closer and closed the space between them. "What if I want you like this?"

"You will reverse this freak spell!"

"You really are a stubborn one," Jon rolled his eyes before taking out a small bottle. Damian narrowed his eyes down at its content. He wouldn't dare. Jon could already see the connection Damian had made to the bottle and put on another one of his smiles. "Your body is going through a lot of changes Dames, you need rest." 

"I need you to change me back." Damian knew Jon was right. His body felt weak and was using the anger to hold his ground against Jon. In his current state, he couldn't even hope to have a chance against a Kryptonian much less one that knew him sometimes better than he knew himself. 

"Dames, don't be like that." With his super-speed, Jon had grabbed Damian by the waist and forced him against a wall. Damian struggled in the hold against him. His arms were restrained above him with one of Jon's hands, enough to hold his weak body in place.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to drink that," Damian spat in his face.

Jon smile twitched, "Why can't you ever make things easy?" Jon popped off the top of the bottle and poured the contents into his mouth. He threw the empty container away adding it to the rest of the broken things along the floor and grabbed Damian's chin. The boy naturally resisted kicking his legs against the Kryptonian to further their distance even while knowing how futile his attempts were. Jon easily overpowered him and forced his mouth open as their lips closed together. There was no room to run away from when Damian felt the bitter liquid rush into his mouth. Jon's hold was firm on his chin leaving him unable to turn away and spit the liquid back at his face as he wanted, he was left with the option to choke or swallow. 

Choking was fun to play around with if only to see Jon panic for a few minutes. Still, Damian eventually relinquished and swallowed the liquid. 

When Jon separated their lips, Damian body slumped in his hold. The chemical was working fast, even with his training Damian could still feel the effects taking over his body. Most people would have been out by now, he still had the will power to hang on. Damian could feel the grip around his arms loosening and another moving to his waist to keep him upright. 

Jon began to tuck his arms under Damian and lift him into a Princess carry. Damian grumbled a complaint to Jon causing the man to chuckle. The need to close his eyes grew stronger within him and Damian rested his head against Jon's shoulder blade. He felt a pair of lips press against his forehead before his eyes fluttered shut, "Rest, beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

_Grayson's death is when it all started to fall apart. Damian cared for his family but there was a special bond that tied him to Dick. A brotherly love filled with teases and silly arguments and a solid foundation built upon always having the other's back. When Dick died the sense of family disappeared in the Wayne mansion as if it never existed. Although they never were the stable family of the year, they had the decency to make small talk or acknowledge each other when one stepped into the room. Now it was a mansion filled with strangers._

_Todd's visits were far and few in between and always ended in a shouting match with his father. Drake was always around if Damian saw him he did if he didn't then he didn't. His father... Batman was always at work. There was no shortage of things to do when the symbol of peace was flying around painting his hands red in criminals' blood. There was little time to start conversations that would no doubt end in an argument and the illusion of the great Dark Knight growing weaker._

_When Alfred died Damian had no reason to stay. The old man was the only thing left that kept Damian grounded, the only person trying to keep him sane in the endless tug of war he was caught in. He died a peaceful death as he deserved but it didn't hurt any less. Without a word he mounted onto Goliath and left Gotham._

_Damian spent most of his days travelling on the back of Goliath and doing some vigilante work in small forgotten towns and cities. He didn't find trouble staying in the loop when Superman's Regime and his father's Insurgency was all the news would report on. It was hard to continue enjoying International Puppies Day and celebrity gossip when your country was on the verge of civil war. His soul continued to be in a deadlock between the two sides. After all the time that has passed, he still hesitated to choose a side. Damian had never struggled to make a decision as much as this one in his life. Even leaving the League to join his Father felt simple compared to his turmoil now._

_Damian was sitting on top of Goliath lost in his thoughts as they both glided in the night sky. He was so absorbed with his internal conflicts he missed the figure steadily approaching him and Goliath. Damian narrowed his eyes down while Goliath's head popped up. He stopped in place and his tilted his head. Damian straightened his back and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw in a moment's notice. Goliath's ears perked up and started to wag his tail._

_"Goli-!" Goliath pulled forward and soared into the dark clouds causing Damian to tighten his hold on the reins. Goliath went up and took a deep dive down, left then right, twisting at sharp angles to chase down their mysterious figure. "Stupid Bat," Damian hissed as he tried to get Goliath back under control. It was rare for Goliath to defy him but there were always the occasions, food, toys, **him**._

_Goliath came to a halt and began to lick a male figure floating in front of him. "Hey, buddy I've missed you too," the laughter echoed in the sky. The hand on the hilt of his sword tightened. The floated up to look Damian in his eye and the corners of their lips softened up. "Dames," the man whispered with a soft crinkle at the corner of his eyes._

_"Superboy," Damian kept his head down and away from him._

_"Please," Superboy landed next to him, "don't speak like we are strangers." He stretched out a hand towards Damian's face and Damian for his good move it out of the Kryptonian hybrid's way._

_"What is it?" Damian got straight down to business. A visit from any meta nowadays wasn't welcomed as it was in the past. Damian wasn't blinded by his past with Jon either. Despite the sunshine smile Jon always wore there was a devious person under that indestructible skin trying to calculate his every move._

_"Don't worry, I'm not here for my father," Jon sighed. "The matter is personal."_

_"What do you want?" Damian's grip on his sword relaxed but never left the hilt._

_Superboy stepped closer and brushed his hand through Damian's hair, "My love, forgive me."_

_Damian felt a pinch on his neck. Before he could even think of punching Jon his vision went black._

* * *

Damian woke up alone this time in a room as large as the previous one but with fewer things to break or use as weapons. The servants from the previous room were scared he would throw another tantrum and cleaned the room of anything that could do any physical harm to them. Lucky for them his body was drained of all energy. If he tried to take a single step out of bed he would collapse out of exhaustion. He's never in his life felt so helpless and weak even when he broke his back and at that time he was an eight-year-old paralyzed to a wheelchair. Damian turned his head to get a glance outside one of the large glass windows. It was already nightfall, around midnight to be exact. He has been asleep for most of the day thanks to that little drug Jon forced down his mouth. Most of it was out of his system now but he feels he would need at least two days rest to make a full recovery before he could attempt an escape. He's sure Jon wasn't going to let him walk out the door. He assumed the Kryptonian assigned guards to be stationed at his door 24/7 even in this pathetic state. He'll just have to take it slowly.

First, he'll figure out which small part of the world Jon had decided to take refuge on and then he could brainstorm an escape plan. Evading Jon was the tricky part- not that he would admit that little fact out loud. While Jon couldn't guard Damian's bedside himself, he had the gift of superhearing. He would need to find the openings and escape this place on Goliath. Damian slowly started to drift back off to sleep with a strong resolve to break out lingering on his mind.

The next time he woke up it was to the sound to people shuffling inside his room. Damian forced his eyes to open, it was brighter than before, early morning probably nearing nine. Damian had recovered enough to at least sit up. The maids busying themselves around the room immediately noticed him observing them and dropped everything they were doing to acknowledge him. They lined up in front of his bed and bowed, "Good morning Lady Wayne did you sleep well?" The maid in the middle spoke on behalf of the three in the room.

Damian narrowed his eyes when her words reached his ears and growled, "What did you just call me?"

"I-I'm sorry," the maid flinched in her place. "H-How would you like us to address you?" Damian held his tongue this time. It seems they didn't know about his previous... 'state', Damian would rather them refer to him like a lady than explain how a few days ago his biological body was that of a man. He clicked his tongue and gave up on correcting them. "Forget it, why are are you here?"

"The Emperor assigned us to be your maids, we attend to all your personal needs." Emperor? Damian did recall someone referring to Jon as royalty during his ruckus yesterday. But Jon was Emperor, not his Father? Superboy had kept a low profile since the death of Lois Lane. Months would go by before Damian could get a word of a sighting of him. Damian always thought Jon was keeping his head down to disconnect himself from all the chaos and politics until it all blew over. It's the first time it occurred to Damian that Jon may have plans of his own. "Lady Wayne?" the maid tested the words out. Damian gritted his teeth but allowed it for now. The maid continued with no sound disapproval from him. "Is there anything we can do for you? We could fetch breakfast or draw you a bath or-"

"Where is Superboy?" Damian took a glance at all the maids. They all went quiet this time not eager to answer before.

"T-The E-Emperor is...."

"Right here," Jon entered back first into the room. He carried a tray with a large bow in the middle and fruits on the side. The maids all greeted him with a slight bow and made way for him to stand at Damian's side. "I brought you breakfast." One of the maids brought a chair over for Jon to sit down. Jon placed the tray down and took off the lid on the bowl to reveal a fresh serving of porridge. 

"Is it poisoned?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, not," Jon had his innocent mask up. His smile stretched to the corners of his face giving off a radiant light and Damian wanted to rip the look off his face. Jon picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the porridge. Damian's eyes feel down to the spoon and watched the steam rise from the fresh porridge and then went back up to Jon waiting for him to open his mouth. "No." Damian spat. 

Jon's smile dropped into a pout like he was some wronged kicked puppy. "You need to eat if you want to get stronger."

Damian snatched the food from him and stuck it in his mouth, "I can feed myself."

"Fine." Jon continued to sulk. The maids excused themselves once they were sure the Emperor and his honorary guest would not be needing any assistance. 

When Damian finished his meal Jon took the tray off his lap without question. Damian was hoping Jon would leave but he continued to sit and stare at Damian with a light smile"How have you been Dames?"

"How do you think?!" Damian spat holding back the urge to punch the Kryptonian without a kryptonite ring. He didn't need a broken wrist added to his list of setbacks to escape this prison.

Jon sighed and edged in closer, "I know it's hard to process things right now but you'll see soon. This will be good for us."

Deep inside there was a part of Damian that wanted to consider the future Jon had in mind for them but that was a side of him Damian was bent on keeping buried. "I could care less about those idiotic thoughts floating around in that empty head of yours," He snarled at Jon. "If you turn me back now I'll spare your life for the sake of our past friendship."

The corners of Jon's smile twitched, "Friendship? Is that what we are calling our relationship now?"

"Nothing else to define it." Damian shrugged.

Jon sat back in his seat and smirked at Damian, "We were friends Dames but never just."

"Don't delude yourself."

"Well sorry, I wasn't giving any of my other friends head and getting them off for the night."

The blood rushed to Damian's head. Damian whipped his head so fast to Jon he felt the unfamiliar feeling of his hair wrapping abound the other side of his body. "Do not mistake an instance of sexual relief for romantic endeavours."

"Those were quite a number of instances." Jon continued to bang on Damian's weak points. At this point, Damian was grabbing at any excuse he could manage.

"You were the closest thing around."

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit that you're in love with me?" Damian felt his heart clench on Jon's words. It wasn't fair how easily Jon could dig into his most vulnerable parts and pull for answers.

"You're a fool."

"I know," Jon didn't hesitate to admit. He leaned forward "Come on Dames be with me. We could build a life here. I can give you everything you need. Anything you want, it's yours."

"Reverse the spell."

Jon placed a hand over his face and sighed, "Except that." 

"Then this conversation is done."

"Dames..." Jon held his breath

Damian turned his head away from Jon adamant on staying firm on his resolve, "Leave."

Jon relented for today seeing that he wasn't going to get through to Damian especially with the wound so fresh, "If you have any requests ask the maids, they will attend to all your needs." 

"That's only expected."

"I'll come back to visit later," Jon stood up and began to make his way out of the room.

"Don't bother." Damian quipped.

"Later then." Jon sulked out of the room like a kicked puppy. Somewhere in Damian's mind, he had to remind himself not to relinquish to his pity act. Many have fallen victim to Jon's innocuous looks. It would be far too late before they learnt that Jon deserved to be far more feared than his father. 

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Damian's kidnapping. He could feel some strength returning to him but in his current 'condition' Damian was doubtful that he would ever be back to a hundred percent until he reverted himself to normal. Meanwhile, he's been avoiding any advances from Jon. Damian had turned down even the opportunity of a simple conversation with the Kryptonian. Jon was persistent, he always made another attempt soon after the cold rejection with the same hopeful spirit. Damian, however, was just as obstinate. He wouldn't be wavering any time soon. 

"I brought books," Jon stepped into the room at his usual self-appointed time carrying a stack of books in his hand. Jon rushed to Damian's side, "I wasn't sure which would be to your liking so I just got a bunch."

"Oh." Damian fainted disinterest. The maids cleaning the room in the background kept their attention on their work. The first few times Damian displayed a blatant disregard for their Emperor was unsettling. After seeing how unbothered their Emperor was about the response they quickly looked past Damian's behaviour. Obviously, the Emperor's venerated guest was the exception. In fact, getting a first-hand show at the Emperor's courting made them want to cheer him on. "If you have anything in mind tell me and I'll get it."

"That won't be necessary." Damian clicked his tongue.

"I have a feeling you'll change your mind." Jon placed the stack of books on the bedside table. The interest in Damian was piqued and he didn't hesitate to take the first book off the pile. But that didn't mean he was ready to acknowledge any of Jon's efforts. "Is that all?" Damian opened the book to the first page and began reading.

Jon remained unfazed and sat down."Well, it seems that your recovery is going well if you want I can give you a tour..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass up the opportunity, so much to read." Damian immediately gave an excuse. The maids in the background sent out their sympathies of their Emperor. 

"It's important to get exercise thought now that you're starting to recover."

"I'm sure I'll manage on my own, you must be terribly busy."

Jon turned towards the maids to signal them to leave before they all shuffled out and cleared the room. He turned towards Damian and sighed, "How much longer do I have to wait before you stop being mad at me?"

"..." Damian flipped the page in the book and ignored him.

"Just give me a chance."

"..."

"At least look me in the eye."

Damian's eyes moved off of the book onto Jon, "Yes?"

"Beloved," Jon cupped his cheek, "Is all this really necessary? Talk to me."

"I believe I've already said all that needs to be said." Damian turned his cheek away.

"Aren't you curious about what I've been doing all these years?"

"Don't think too highly of your-mmphff!" Jon grabbed his cheek and forced their lips together. Damian felt trapped against Jon with the Kryptonian's hand snaking through the long locks and pushing Damian's face towards his own. In a struggle to free himself Damian tightened his grip around the book and aimed it to slap it against Jon's head. Without a single glance, Jon caught Damian's hand and gripped it until his hand was forced to release the book. "Careful, beloved," Jon pressed down on Damian, pushing him to the bed and hovered above him. "We don't want you hurting yourself." Damian hurled after Jon with little regard for his well-being. Jon used his super-speed to capture Damian's hands and in a second had them pinned above Damian's head with one hand. Damian was able to quickly assess the danger of the situation. His arms in Jon's steel hold and his legs trapped under Jon's straddle, he was completely exposed and at Jon's disposal. His hands continued in futile attempts to hit and free himself from Jon's grip. Jon ignored Damian and tilted forward until their bodies were flushed together.

"Stop this nonsense Kent," Damian hissed and pushed back, "Before I...." 

"Dames," The soft call of his name drew Damian to a standstill. For the first time, in what felt like years, Damian stared into Jon's eyes. The soft purple orbs that could see through his every facade. It felt like they were back in his bedroom at Wayne mansion when things were normal. A time where their biggest worries were keeping their real sleepover activities a secret from their fathers. 

Damian turned his head to the side when his heart was too weak to trust. The lies he used to tell himself when he was younger weren't enough to deceive him anymore. He could hear his heartbeat loud and clear. Damian's breath hitched when he felt Jon's free hand thumb his cheek and force his head back to face him. Lips pressed against his and Damian tried his hardest not to sink into Jon's touch. There were only a few moments to think before Damian felt a tongue slide pass his lips. A muffled moan erupted when Jon's tongue ventured into his mouth and lapped on his tongue. Jon twisted his head to press deeper into Damian's mouth. There was something that always felt right being with Jon. No matter how much time they spent apart they fell back together like two perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. 

Jon's hand slipped away from Damian's face and traced down his neck to his shoulder and settled down on his chest. His hand covered the ample breast and squeezed it. Damian gasped into Jon's mouth and his spine curved upwards pressing into Jon's body. He moaned and whined at the new electric sensation on his chest. He paid little attention that it was the source of his new autonomy. 

When Jon separated their lips, Damian chased after him wanting more. The only thing keeping him from dragging Jon's face back to his is his hands still in Jon's grip. Only when he saw the smug smile resting on the latter's lips did reality and sense come crash-landing back to Damian. The shame and regret swelled inside of Damian remembering how he moaned and mewed for Jon. 

The grip of his arms loosened and Jon got off the bed with an uplifting mood that tempted Damian to punch him - a broken wrist be damned. "I know your feelings haven't changed no matter how many times you deny it." Jon stood up and straightened out his clothes. Damian scowled at him but the refute went unsaid this time. "Feel free to walk around the castle on your own but my offer for that personal tour is always open."

"Not interested." Damian held onto the last of his dignity. He was clothes and hair were dishevelled and his lips red and swollen. After letting Jon see him in that pathetic state he had to hold onto his pride with every ounce of strength he had left.

Jon smirked and shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room without another glance. 

He hated this. Hated what he felt. Hated how he acted. Hated how weak he was when Jon touched him. Hated how he lov.....

He had to leave. It was too dangerous to stay for even another week, not with Jon around. In three days he would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I'm really late in updating. It's more world-building in this chapter so a little bit of a slow-burn but it's longer than the last one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. Sneak peek to next chapter: We learn of Jon's 'affairs' and Damian finally attempts an escape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Damian couldn't remember when the line of friends between him and Jon started to blur. He just found himself stripped of half his clothes during his sleepovers with Jon more often than not nowadays. His family was out busy with their stakeouts and dates and Alfred never came to check up on them after dropping off snacks - Damian suspected that Alfred has an idea of his and Jon's 'activities' after having to raise four boys. With the assurance that they would not be disturbed for the night, the two of them didn't hesitate to make themselves comfortable. The TV played in the background; the movie they had put on long forgotten. Damian had his back pressed against the head of his bed. His legs spread wide and Jon's head bobbing up and down between them. Jon's tongue trailed from the base of his shaft slowly up to the tip and then swirled it around the sensitive flesh._

_Whimpers were silenced with Damian biting his lip. The only thing keeping him grounded was his fingers curling tighter into the bedsheets. No matter how many times this little game of theirs may occur Damian never wanted to his composure to crumble. Showing a vulnerable side of himself, that would be the moment he would lose. Jon went down again and sucked causing Damian's hips to hitch forward. Violet eyes looked up at Damian, shameless and steady watching his expression. Jon's hands rubbing soft circles into his thighs moved to snake his hands around his butt cheeks. Fingers creeping closer until they were able to slip into his tight hole. Damian arched up and mewed at the unexpected sensation. He sent a glare to the younger boy beneath him but the Kryptonian ignored and kept probing the hole while he licked and sucked his dick._

_Being attacked at both ends it wasn't long till Damian came into Jon's mouth, the latter dutifully swallowing every drop. Damian slumped onto his bed head as Jon sat up. His eyes focused upon Jon's glossy lips, smeared with cum and saliva and then down to the giant bulge underneath is grey sweatpants. Jon shifted the band of his pants down and let his cock spring out. In these moments Damian knew all species were not created equally. Kryptonian anatomy was superior to homo sapiens in every way, if not proven by the large flesh rod between Jon legs pointing up._

_Jon rested back on his hands and smirked back at Damian, "Your turn." And their little game continues._

* * *

Damian was finally strong enough to walk around. For the first time in those five days, Damian was able to step out of bed without feeling faint. His body felt weird. It was lighter and more flexible than before. Most of his muscles have melted off his arms, years of training gone within a few days. He didn't stay too long grumbling, this was only temporary. He'll find a way to turn back to normal even if he had to choke Jon with kryptonite to squeeze it out of him. 

Over the past few days, Damian has become familiar with the maids that were assigned to him. They were all diligent and tried their best not to disturb him. Only one maid addressed Damian when necessary. He had guessed she was the head maid of the group. Her curly hair was always neatly tied back in one and her uniform never out of place. "Lady Wayne?" The head maid stepped forward. Damian turned his head and saw the maids lined up with summer dresses, skirts, flowy shirts and heels. There was an excitement glinting in the head maids eyes that he's never seen before. "Please tell me if there is anything to your liking." Damian blinked at the clothes and then the energized head maid before sighing into his palm. After he escaped and found a way to reverse the spell he was going to find a kryptonite ring to give Superboy a beating that would be ingrained in his body for the rest of his miserable life. 

The head maid had always followed Damian orders with flawless execution. Damian was impressed by her work ethic. Today was the first time he had seen her resist his orders. When Damian demanded male clothes, the straight line on her face crumbled into a frown. The head maid had spent almost an hour trying to convince Damian otherwise. Sending out for new clothes, appealing to different colours and styles. The passion burning in her eyes. The head maid gave into Damian's will eventually, it was her job to carry out his orders. Still, in the corner of his eye, Damian could see her stuffing away the female clothes in the closet. He at least admired her persistence. 

First thing, Damian demanded to see Goliath. The dragon bat has never once slipped from Damian's mind since he was taken captive. No harm would come to Goliath under Jon's watch but he was the key to escaping from this prison. The hardest part would be breaking Goliath out. 

.

.

.

This was beyond his expectations.

For a parent to spend years raising a child, guiding them on every step, instilling in them discipline and morals to lead a good life only to be faced with the question, 'Where did I go wrong?' this must have been how they felt.

Buckets of fish were poured in front of Goliath and the dragon bat gobbled it up without a moment's hesitation. He sat there in his large stable, no chains or restraints holding him back to fly where he pleased. The servants around him laughed and cooed as he ate his fish. Despite Goliath's large and daunting appearance, they found Goliath himself to be quite sweet and adorable. Damian watching from the sidelines was coming to terms that his partner was a hopeless case. All his partners were filled with universe-breaking levels of absurdity. 

Damian hadn't expected Goliath to warm up to the residents here. Even if Goliath wasn't predisposed to violence. He wouldn't go acting buddy-buddy with anyone that approached him. The usual behaviour was to shy away or avoid them. He suspected Superboy had a major role in this while he was still recuperating in bed. Goliath would let down his guard once he saw Jon give them his gold seal of approval. 

Goliath sniffed and his head popped up towards Damian. His head tilted when he saw the person in front of him. He wasn't able to visually recognize them but there was no denying the scent of his master. Goliath darted out of the stable and slammed into Damian.

"Lady Wayne!" The head maid shrieked. Even after Damian had refused to wear any of the recommended outfits she had put together, the head maid had worked hard to take advantage of Damian's natural beauty in the limited parameters he would allow. Now she watched her work crumble with each lick Goliath gave to Damian's face. "Stupid Bat," Damian clicked his tongue and pushed the beast off. Goliath ignored this action and continued to nudge and snuggle up to him. The caretakers for Goliath straightened their backs and bowed over slightly in his presence. "Lady Wayne, how may we be of service to you?" They knew him? Damian's interaction has been limited to the maids and the bastard Kryptonian. He hadn't suspected anyone else to know of his existence. Maybe a gossiper among the maids.

Damian took another quick glance over them and asked, "You don't chain him?"

"N-No, the Emperor ordered against it." Damian pursed his lips. He could hop on Goliath right now and take off or was Jon that confident that he would catch Damian before he reached the borders of this country. 

"Is there something that displeases you?" The head maid stepped forward. Damian shook his head and pushed Goliath away for the final time. This will only work towards his convenience. He doesn't want to waste precious brain cells deciphering Jon's actions and thoughts. If the Kryptonian wanted to be cocky then let it be his demise. 

* * *

After he left Goliath, the head maid proceeded to give him a tour. The castle was quite young. Over 80 years old according to the head maid. The young prince around that time decided to travel and on his ventures saw the magnificent architecture and art the world leaders owned. On his return, he demanded a castle of similar grandeur be built. The older castle was demolished after. Damian would personally call that a waste of money and destruction of history but the end product was worthy of praise. The prince may have been particular to the neoclassical architectural style. The castle itself was grand, columns stretching up to meet the high ceiling and marble covering the wide floors. The design was simple and elegant. He could sense inspiration drawn from the Italians. Maybe a bit from the French. 

It wouldn't be an overstatement to call it a prime work of art. It was no Palace of Versailles but the castle certainly held its own charms and unique features to compete with leading architectures. It's a mystery how it has remained undiscovered. Aesthetes would flock to admire it. 

The head maid led him around while she recalled any necessary information or facts about interesting artworks. Two other maids followed closely behind him without a word. A few people would bustle by catching a quick glance of Damian before running off to do whatever they had planned. 

They were sauntering down another long passageway when an intercepting corridor caught Damian's eye. At the end was a door with two guards stationed to the sides. "What's down there?" The maids froze in their step when Damian mentioned the lonely hall

Damian's eyes shifted up to them when the answer was delayed. The head maid finally spoke, "At the end of that hall, would be the Emperor's private study. It is where he conducts most of his work for the day." 

"Oh." So there was a job to fulfil behind that pompous title. 

The head maid released a quiet breath and her face melted back into her usual composed exterior, "Moving onto the -"

Damian stopped her before she had a chance to move on with the tour, "Take me there."

"What?" 

"Take me to the Emperor's study." His stubborn mouth would never let Jon hear the words but there was no escaping Damian's growing curiosity in ex-partner's life. What has he done since he disappeared? He wanted to uncover that at least before he left but the maids stayed glued to their spots. "What is it?"

"W-Well." 

"Out with it." Damian snapped.

"Only a select number of people have permission to enter." She held her head down.

Damian raised an eyebrow at them. They had been subservient since they were placed by his side. "Was I not given permission to explore as I please?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then take me there," Damian ordered.

"Yes, my Lady." 

The head maid escorted him down the hall without a word. The guards stopped them before they got too close to the door. "The Emperor is busy, if the matter is not urgent please return later."

"Lady Wayne would like to visit the study," the head maid announced to them. Both guards went stiff and bent their necks to get a glance at Damian. 

One of the guards swallowed back, his eyes shot back to the door and then back to Damian. He furrowed his eyebrows after them. "I will inform his majesty of her arrival."

"No need!" The doors swung open revealing the Kryptonian in pants and a loose shirt. "Dames is always welcomed in my study, no questions needed." The guards immediately dropped the topic and gave their apologies. Jon stepped to the side to give way for him to enter. Immediately, Damian could see a maid working in the corner, dusting off a bookshelf. Her skirt, noticeably shorter than the ones assigned to him. Damian took two steps forward, focused on the one person out of place. From a quick glance over, she was aesthetically pleasing. Dark red curly hair, pale skin, bountiful chest and a small face. Many men would be drawn to her. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were occupied?" Eyes still on the maid. 

"She's just doing her work," Jon shrugged.

Damian's head tipped over to Jon. His hand reached up to Jon's collar and folded it down to lay neatly on his neck. "I thought after all these years you know better than to try and fool me with a lie." Damian ran his fingers down Jon's still neck and glided them off his chest. "I'll leave if I'm interrupting."

Jon grabbed his hand. "She was just about finished anyway." 

The maid's eyes went wide. She looked ready to protest but nodded her head and shuffled out of the room without a word. 

Jon closed the door behind him leaving them alone. "I didn't expect you to visit," he started. 

"Just split second of curiosity, think nothing of it," Damian shrugged and strolled around the room. He stopped at a desk set behind a large window. It was covered in documents and books. Few of the papers with highlights and notes. Some of them weren't in Jon's handwriting. Some were a language Damian couldn't recognize. Alien?

Jon approached from behind. "Well, I could spare some time, I'm almost done with work."

Damian frowned when he caught a slight whiff of perfume. He stepped out of Jon's reach and snarled, "I would hate to ruin your plans, that maid looked so disappointed when I walked in."

"Dames," Jon's shoulders slumped. 

"No need to explain," he threw his hands into the air. Watching the maid's large chest heave up and down and the flush in her face, it was easy for Damian to surmise. Or was dusting off a bookshelf that strenuous of an activity. "Although I am rather disappointed. I would think a great figure like Superboy would go for someone with more class but apparently any dumb pretty thing works."

"Stop it."

"Sorry did you take offence for your lover," he mockingly placed his hand over his chest in faint shock.

"She is not my lover," Jon rolled his eyes. "It means nothing ." Means? Present Tense. 

"Oh." Did he kiss her with the same passion? Did he whisper sweet words into her ear? Damian bit his lip before he unleashed all the fury boiling over inside him. 

"It's getting late," Jon took time approaching from behind like he was dealing with a ticking bomb. "How about we sit down and talk over dinner?" He stretched his hand out to grasp Damian's shoulders - _slap!_

He was met with denial and a face twisted with emotions that Jon has never seen Damian wear before. "Dames," his voice shook. Many would be speechless at how quickly a six-foot Kryptonian would shrink under a human woman several inches smaller than him. 

"I will eat dinner alone, have a lovely evening with your toy." Damian left with those words and slammed the door behind him. 

* * *

Damian sat upright in the bed with a book in her hand. His eyes skipping over the words while the head maid skipped around the room finishing off her duties for the day. During the day there would be four or five maids waiting around for Damian's orders. He suspected that Jon put this many people to keep an eye on him but after many days of observation, he came to the conclusion that they were all ordinary people. He still couldn't understand what Jon was thinking.

"Lady Wayne, is there anything else that I can do for you?" The head maid asked. 

Damian looked her up and down before closing his book. "Yes, there is."

* * *

Goliath yawned and with droopy eyes looked up when he heard someone enter the stable. His head twisted in confusion when it one was one of the ladies dressed in those fancy uniforms. Then the smell hit him and Goliath's ears perked up. It was different than usual but the core was the same. Goliath hopped up and ran up to the person, licking and cuddling up to them.

"Ugh stupid bat," the curse was light but there were no malicious thoughts behind it. Damian stripped off the headpiece and his hair came falling to his back. As he had expected the head maid was easy to knock out and switch clothes with. Damian had noticed for a while that they had a similar height. Keeping his head down he was able to walk out without the guards suspecting a thing meanwhile the head maid was taking his place in bed. 

Damian stripped off his clothes and revealed combat gear he managed to snatch during his escape. He still had limited time, someone was bound to notice the unconscious guards soon. Damian attached the sword to his hip and then tugged on Goliath, "Come we're leaving." Goliath stopped and his ears drooped. Quality fish every day, cozy bed, friendly humans and visitation from a particular Kryptonian were enough to keep the dragon-bat happy. He didn't see a reason to leave. "Don't start like that," Damian sighed. "We don't belong here." Goliath didn't whine any further and followed Damian outside. 

He mounted Goliath, escape so near yet he hesitated. Last-minute doubts ran through his mind but he couldn't comprehend why he would second-guess himself now. This is why he hated being around Jon. Logic always wavered because of him. A simple flashback to the maid in Jon's office was all it took to straighten out his resolve. With one last glance back at the beautiful castle Damian took off on Goliath to the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey! Long time no see! I swear I haven't abandoned this story. I've actually been working on it for months. And I mean months! But it's been hard to sit down and write any of my stories but here it is. I really hope you guys enjoy. I'm nervous about the sex scenes because smut is a weak point of mine I'm working on. I also hope you guys like how the story is progressing. I know Damiana left but come on its Jon, there's no way he's getting far.
> 
> Also, I went home for Spring Break which is in another country left most of my writing material thinking I would be back at college within a week and now majority of my important writing notes and stories are in an apartment thousands of miles away from me since I got stuck in my country. I'm talking an entire folder and about five books of written story material so many of my stories like this one may be delayed. I'm thinking of writing extras or one-shots, with similar troupes but that if you guys are interested but I'll keep working hard to write chapters.
> 
> This was a long message. I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. Leave a comment and your kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeahhhhh. I wrote this as a guilty pleasure hope y'all enjoy the journey.


End file.
